


Fliuch

by Laywithmeart



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Making Up, showersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: Bodyguard shower-sex request by anon on Tumblr (nicheart)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been edited a bit so it would flow better into the next part, so read it again before turning to chapter two:)

If the neighbours are wondering what on earth all that racket is... it's them. The very odd pairing but very much a couple one door down, doing the deed and definitely doing it justice. Just now weakly sinking to the floor after one hell of a ride, sliding down the slippery bathroom-tiles and David landing somewhat cross-legged with Julia in his lap. 

 

She cuddles right into him—the formidable, naughty, delectable Home Secretary. Together they made a statement, made a promise to each other. The need for it did not come without cause, naturally.  

 

It was that knobhead Rob MacDonald, that forever-nervous tosser. He was the culprit, triggering a filthy row between them that lasted the entire week. He had tried to kiss her, actually managed to connect with her delicious lips after all those fruitless propositions. She didn't reciprocate, pushed him away quickly, but she jumped in the most awkward manner when David rounded the corner and caught them still standing awfully close. 

 

As soon as they arrived at her place that evening, the discussion broke out. It started off calm, the both of them intending to clear the besmirched air, but it ended in harsh accusations as Julia flat out refused to apologize for anything which, in turn, triggered David's pride to suddenly rise from the ashes. 

 

The growing ego's behind their mutual silent treatments forced both of them to hold their tongue when it came to any problem-solving elucidations; neither wanting to give in. So, the past several days had been tense, to say the least. That was until tonight, when frustration ran out of fuel to build any thicker and finally erupted at its apex.

 

"Excuse me?!"

 

"I said fuck you, Julia!" He sneered as she, once again, got on her high horse and refused to act 'below her level'. 

 

"You better watch your tone, David!" 

 

Stepping closer to her, he invaded her personal space and he knew her inner politician wouldn't let herself step back or look away. "Did you like it? You did, didn't you." he stated rather than questioned, "You like his attention, his infatuation with you, that after all this time he still keeps trying."

 

"I don't fancy him, David." 

 

"Oh, cut the crap!"

 

"David, listen to me. I Do. Not. Fancy him."

 

But he droned on, ignoring her denial. "Tell me, what is it you like so much about his advances?" 

 

"Oh my god, David." Julia sighed, "I've told you this so many times now, you really need to start listening. I've made my disinterest in him clear, on many occasions. What more do you need to hear?"

 

"It's not about what you need to say to me, it's about what you haven't said to him!" He declared wild and wide-eyed, only continuing to elaborate when her eyebrows shot up, then furrowed. "Because you've never actually told him 'no', have you? You've never actually told him to stop, just like you don't really say 'no' to liking his attention or not when I ask. So, there's only one conclusion I can draw from that: You like it." 

 

He expected an answer —a definite and clear one— but she remained silent, fully absorbing his accusation. If he thought the matter was going to be resolved by what was about to come next he was mistaken, for Julia didn't do what he longed from her. No, she did the opposite in fact. She cast her head toward the floor, retreating, looking down in some kind of shame. _So, that's it..._ David thought, _My suspicions were right after all._ The tang of bitter disappointment fired him up all over again. 

 

"Well?!" He screamed. 

 

"You don't understand!" 

 

"Oh, I understand just fine!" He held back a sob, "He's driving a wedge between us and you're letting him."

 

She shook her head adamantly, "It's not like that at all."

 

"It is! It's exactly like that or you would've told him to stop."

 

"It's not that simple," Her breath hitched a beat. "I can't just reject him" 

 

And he nodded, just nodded. "I should go."

 

"David," The tone of her voice was laced with incredulity as she said his name, genuine shock seeping from her features. 

 

His shape moved out the front door. 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuckaFinally! This chapter is for @LavenderIstheNewBlack as she's/he's(?) been so patient. I really hope you like it and that I'm not disappointing you after waiting for such a long time.

 

It took less than three hours for Julia to call on him. _'Please come back'_ her text read and, of course, like the forever loyal soldier, he answered. Surely, she knew he would because —even in the relatively short time that they've known each other— when has he not responded to her?

 

By the grace of time, his anger had subsided considerably. His engine no longer revving as he reached the designated street. Upon re-entering her home, David took his time to walk over to the kitchen, only stopping his hesitant shuffling at the butcher block where she stood waiting. 

 

The look on her face was so full of hurt, it pained him to see her like this. Nevertheless, he waited for her to step up, the ball was in Julia's court now after all.

 

Luckily she didn't weigh up his patience as she quickly stepped toward him, slipping her bare feet between his shoe-covered ones. Reaching up to stroke her soft palm along his stubbly cheek, she showed him actual remorse. Though for what exactly he was not sure. She softly kissed his worst fears away when she sensed his doubt, made him look up so he'd see her readiness to explain her stance.

 

"I know you don't actually fancy that tosser," He began.

 

"Hmm-hmm," she answered him, brushing the confirmation against his lips, "And I understand why my inaction concerning his advances upsets you."

 

It was his turn to hum.

 

"There's nothing for you to fear though, I'm very serious about us." Julia buried her nose in his neck, lingered there a while before continuing.

 

"However," She held her breath a little, betraying a note of nervousness. "I cannot be as straightforward as you asked me to, to just flat out tell him to stop."

 

At that, he involuntarily jumped a little, stepped back a bit as the need for further explanation furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course you can. You're his boss."

 

"David," She said, reaching for him when he took another step backwards, away from her.

 

"No, Julia, you can tell him to stop."

 

"Dav-"

 

"Craddock tells me to piss off all the time, yells at all her employers, no big deal. You certainly can tell Rob to get lost whenever you want."

 

"It's not the same, that is impersonal." She shook her head.

 

"So, what?! So what if this is personal to him?" He breathed out harshly through his nose, buried his hands in his dark, short curls. "You know, I'm having a really hard time understanding why you put his feelings above mine, why you care about Rob's feelings at all."

 

"I don't! Not in that way. I'm trying to tell you it's personal for us as well! Just not for reasons you-"

 

"Yeah, because he's driving a wedge between us!" He interrupted.

 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, David! Listen!"

 

Needing a few, she visibly collected herself, a process he found strangely alleviating to observe as he'd just been on the verge of losing it himself, again. Back came the face of understanding and with it a look of pitiless sympathy and patience; she regained her calm. He was glad for it, glad she had this effect on him, glad their argument was affecting her in the first place, that she didn't just go through the motions of a discussion with the practised ease of stoicism she uses in all those meetings behind glass. How absolutely wounded he'd feel looking into the eyes of the person you love only to see annoyance or impassiveness peering back at you.

 

"I think he knows about us." She finally said.

 

"What?" He stared at her in shock, "H-How?"

 

She shook her head, "He hasn't said anything to me, that he knows or something that hints at him knowing, but I can tell he's suspicious by the way he looks at you, especially when we're in a room together." She stepped closer to him, "He knows there's something between us, a tension of sorts at least."

 

All of a sudden, all her inner fears became exposed to him. He saw it then, the look he'd mistaken for quilt and shame previously. The one that had made him feel like crying and punching a hole in the wall.

 

"You're afraid he'll rat us out." He stated and Julia nodded.

 

"If I point blank reject him, he'll have reason to focus more on us, and if he finds out the real magnitude of our 'tension', I fear his jealousy of you and his anger at me would drive him to want to destroy us. As long as he thinks he stands a chance, he won't want to hurt me and he'll just keep looking down his nose at you despite his envy." She took in a deep breath, put her hand on his chest, right over his heart, "We'd be safe."

 

In an instant, he'd taken her face in his hands, pressed himself against her, and kissed her with all his might.

 

"We need to get these off you." She panted against his mouth, gesturing at his rain- and sweat-soaked clothes, already unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly. He stepped out of his jeans as they shuffled backwards, tasting her the entire way to the bathroom.

 

There, she finally took off his sticky, wet shirt, appreciated his naked form with a caress while quickly disrobing herself and pulled him into the shower. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist from the back, her soft and luscious breast pressing into the cold of the tiles as she turned on the hot water. Steam encased them as soon as he shut the glass door behind them and the stream of water hit him hard on the back.

 

Loving the way her shoulders fit perfectly into the curved frame of his own, he slid his fingertips down her arms and hunched over her some more.

 

“I'm sorry." He said, dropping a kiss on the pulse point in her neck, "I should not have held his actions against you like that.”

 

"I need you to know I would never let anybody, let alone _him_ of all people, come between us."

 

"I know." He held her a little more urgently, "Ditto."

 

She let out a laugh, "Did you just quote a line from Ghost?"

 

He chuckled against her nape, letting a sheepish 'yes' tumble from his lips and it apparently made her unable to wait any longer; she reached down between them and guided him home. He couldn't help but growl as he felt her tingling, warm tissue wrap around him, adapting to his length and girth.

 

The flesh of her smooth ass glistened, flushed pinkish and ready for his attention, and so he began to sensually slide in and out of her, slow and steady, buried to the hilt, widening the spread of his stance to roll his hips against her plush cheeks in deep circles. His balls were already hot and tight and began slapping against her slick lips as his thrusts grew faster.

 

He relished the sounds the made as he touched the rest of her body, running his hands up and down her torso, along her ribs and belly and hipbones. A little whimper escaped her mouth when he reached around her hip to her short curls, stroking his fingertips along her clit, making her twitch and swollen. 

 

He was nibbling the back of her neck, his hot breath against her sensitive skin, when he suddenly realised he’d failed to pay proper attention to her exquisite breasts, they always did fill his hands so well, and so he cupped them eagerly and felt her hard nipples rotate against his palms. Gently, he pinched them, one at a time, not surprised at all when she arched her back in response and ground her hips back against him.

 

She turned her head just enough so that he could kiss her as she found them more friction, moaning deeply in their liplock. David abruptly turned her away from the wall, around and pressed her back into the tile. He reached for her hips and Julia wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her easily, her thighs found his waist and clung to him there. 

 

"The only one for me," she sighed sweetly into his ear when he eased into her again, "is you."

 

He felt his knees go weak and he had to steady himself because it really wasn't the right time to kneel at the altar of Julia, he had a job to do first.

 

Soon he was rhythmically pounding into her, one arm securely around her back and her fingers pulling on his hair. The strong catch and release of her body played tricks on his perception of reality, made the room spin and blur, made the slick of her nectar that was all around his shaft feel like sticky holy water, the finest wine he could never afford.

 

“Oh, God, David…” she moaned in a whisper, “Please…” and he could practically feel the honey desire and clenching desperation of her voice in his groin.

 

He thrust and thrust, faster and faster, bouncing her up and down in the foggy glass cage, until the walls began to drip, became slippery and no longer provided the steadiness they needed. One of Julia’s legs slipped from his hip and he caught it quickly.

 

“Unggfuck,” He growled, stopping to not only hike her thigh back up but to lift her higher also.

 

As he pressed her deeper into the wall, Julia clutched him tightly with both her arms and legs, absolutely vibrating with need, but this time he hooked his arms underneath her knees, folding the cradle of her hips up higher and providing a different angle of her entrance.

 

Pushing into her for the final round, he felt his body readying itself, felt the telltale tightness, like the stretching of an archer's bow, ready to snap and release its arrow at any moment. He really, really needed her to come and luckily for him, this new position had the tip of his cock brushing against her g-spot over and over and he knew its what made her yelps echo off the tiles. 

 

“David, I’m—ah!” Her hands came down from their grip in his hair only a moment later and grasped the underside of his ass, pulling him as deep as he could possibly go, and he could feel the pulsing contractions that signalled her breaking point.

 

Her body started to spasm and shake after a sharp intake of breath hitched in her throat, right at the peak of her orgasm, so pure, so guttural. Adorable in all her glory, gasping against his throat.

 

His own breath was coming out frantic and noisy, releasing hoarse groans through clenched teeth and preparing to let go. Yet, when he managed to glance down at where they were joined right when she gushed around him, his body let go for him all on its own. He exploded with her name on his lips, his come shooting up inside her, involuntarily snapping his hips a couple more times.

 

Her body still trembled in his arms, still shivered from aftershocks when she licked and kissed his neck as he came down from his high. And then they slid down together quite literally.

 

 

 

"So, you think Rob is jealous of me, huh?" He pants.

 

She giggles in response, cute and sleepy and open. "You'd really like to see him crushed, don't you?"

 

"I can't say that I don't."

 

"Do not forget, I already am quite hard on him at times."

 

"Those moments I enjoy very much."  He says with absolute conviction.

 

"And I employed Tahir so he won't have many chances to be alone with me."

 

He looks at her then, really looks at her, taking his time to slide his hands up her back, to her nape and into the heavy strands of hair.

 

"Thank you." He says.

 

Her answer is a kiss, soft yet all-in, drenched in heart-warm water as it trickles into their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the kudos and comments, so, please consider my heart:):) XX

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments really mean a lot to me, thank you!


End file.
